


I missed you

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, happy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long time since they were together</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

Oh, he had missed him. He had missed the soft green eyes and the way the corners crinkled when he smiled. He’d missed the smile, sometimes easy and light, other times forced over the pain. Either way is was him, and it was his, and he had missed it. He had missed every curve, every little hollow where he could press a kiss into the warm skin. He had missed touching him, his lips and his eyelids, his arms, hands, fingers, every inch of him from the calloused soles of his feet to the top of his honey colored head.

 

He’d missed the way he laughed, she soft chuckle when he whispered in his ear and the full laugh he sometimes had, rumbling through him and shining into the room. He’d missed his perfect kissable lips, the way they formed the syllables of his name, the way that name brought a smile to his love’s face, same as it did for the other. He’d missed that name, having reason to say it. It was short and sweet and delicious, whether it was whispered or shouted, said in greeting, in the heat of passion, or simply said just to say it, without reason at all, just because he could.

 

He had missed his smell. Leather and honey and something else beautiful, how it had clung to him and everything around him. It had been too long, the smell had nearly faded from the rooms and the sheets. He’d missed the taste left on his lips and tongue after a kiss. He’d missed the feeling of hands mapping out his face, his shoulders, his legs. He’d missed the brush of leather and he’d missed the cool press of lips to his temple when he was sad.

 

He’d missed the warmth and strength and safety of being encircled by those arms, the feeling of another person pressed to his chest, of holding him, that feeling that kept both of them from falling apart sometimes. The feeling he needed so much right now.

 

He’d missed the simplicity of life and the perfection of it when they were together. He’d missed the way they moved together, a simple harmony that never had to be spoken, whether it was getting coffee in the morning, moving around the house, making dinner, or going to bed. He’d missed being close to someone, always close enough to brush hands or catch one another if they fell, but never tripping each other up because they belonged together, they moved as one.

 

Perhaps what he’d missed most was the feeling he got, the completeness and worth and strength that surged through him when he said “I love you” and heard it with sincerity in return. Nothing could replace that, nothing could fill the gap that had been left when he was missing it. He’d whispered it to the cold sheets once or twice, just to see, but half of a whole might as well be nothing, in this case.

 

He’d missed everything, down to the last silly little seemingly insignificant detail and down to the last dredge of feeling and emotion. He could barely sit still, because now, at long last, it was all coming back to him.

 

As he folded his life back into his arms, both of them squeezing too tight but neither caring, the long lost familiar scent filling his nose making him heady with it, the scratch of stubble on his neck and the whisper of lips in his ear, he could feel the sharp edges of his heart begin to smooth over once again.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hello. I missed you.” So much that now his heart was threatening to burst.

 

“I missed you too.” They didn’t let go. They never wanted to let go ever again. They wouldn’t let go ever again.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

And there it was, the final piece of his life falling into place. The shiver up his spine, the warmth and love and joy spreading through him. It had been so long, but finally, both of them had found home again.


End file.
